


Secrets

by Skylar0Grace



Series: 2016 August Fic-A-Day Challenge [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He had the secret that would bring Mary to them."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just an expansion of a scene from the episode 'Bloody Mary'. What I think should have happened... ;P

“You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.”  
  
Dean glanced across. “Why, what do you mean?”  
  
“Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror, so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.”  
  
“Well, how do you know that's going to work? “  
  
Sam shrugged. “I don't, not for sure.”  
  
He rolled his eyes. “Well, who's gonna summon her?”  
  
“I will,” Sam said morosely. “She'll come after me.”  
  
He shook his head. “You know what, that's it.” He pulled the Impala over to the side of the road. “This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret? That you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man! I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me: it wasn't your fault! If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her! Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place!”  
  
“I don't blame you.”  
  
His heart ached for his brother. “Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.”  
  
“I could've warned her.”  
  
“About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.”  
  
His mind raced as he tried to think of an alternate solution. If Mary was going to go after either of them, he knew it would definitely be him. He had more skeletons locked up than anyone. Mary may go after Sam because of the guilt he was feeling, but it wasn’t a secret. No, he had the secret that would bring Mary to them and, unlike Sam, his brother knew nothing about the family he had lost. Sam didn’t know he’d had a son and Sam didn’t know that his girlfriend and son had both been killed in a fire when his son turned six months old. Their dad didn’t even know.  
  
He’d thought that keeping his distance from Buffy and Johnny would keep the Slayer and their son safe. It hadn’t. He had lost them both. Every time Sam barked at him for not knowing what he was going through was like another blade to his already shredded heart, but Dean had resolved to lock those feelings and memories away and he would not share them.  
  
“No, you don't.”  
  
Dean turned in shock, wondering if his brother had somehow known what he was thinking. “I don't what?”  
  
“You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.”  
  
Dean frowned. What more was there to tell? “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head. There was no way he was going to dangle his brother as bait, especially if they weren’t even sure it would work. “No! I don't like it. It's not gonna happen. Forget it.  
  
“Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this.” Dean glared but Sam remained resolute. “You've got to let me do this.”  
  
He caved. Sam as bait was not going to fly, especially not if that bait was barely edible, but Sam reaching forgiveness? That he could do. He wouldn’t leave his brother’s side. He would let him spill his secrets if it was the only way he could breathe again. Dean knew he never would. He and his dad had cut themselves off from the world, numb to the hurt, but Sam wasn’t like them. He couldn’t carry that pain everywhere he went; it was dragging him down and he would drown in it. He deserved better than that. He deserved forgiveness, even if the only person who could give it was him.  
  
And Dean would help him.


End file.
